The Mighty Shinigami?
by AngelDragon
Summary: 1:Duo breaks his ankle,Wufei & Heero 'compete'to take care of him,driving Quatre up the wall in the process2:Can Heero apologize?Maybe,but Wufei gets Duo all to himself 'til then3:Three words:Duo.Cooking.Disaster(5x2x1 shonen-ai,mild language,yaoi humor)
1. Three Pilots & a Blonde Who Needs Coffee

The Mighty Shinigami? A Gundam Wing fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing of this show! (Except my drawings of my chibi bishonen muses Duo-chan, Wuffie-chan & Hee-chan and my manga novel collection, of course.)  
  
Warnings/Notes: Okay, here it is. There's shonen-ai here between my favorite pilots; Duo, Wufei & Heero.And they spout naughty language at each other & yaoi innuendoes, too. What can I say? The hentai fairy has struck me again. (With a big ol' mallet! ^_^) I just go where my sense of humor tells me to. R & R, onegai?  
  
  
  
"ITAI! Dammit lemme go!"the pilot of Deathscythe Gundam yelled at the top of his lungs as he was hustled into the house the five pilots were currently staying at. He was squirming and cursing up a blue streak as he fought Heero and Trowa's 'assistance'. "I'm TELLING you I can walk so PUT ME DOWN!!"  
  
Wufei followed the spectacle that was Duo Maxwell and company and shook his head. "Maxwell you idiot! You'll only make it worse. There's no weakness in admitting when you need help."  
  
"SCREW YOU, Wufei! I don't need ANYONE'S help! I can walk just fine!"Duo snarled as he tried to tug his arms from the other boys' grips. Heero glared at him and silent Trowa merely looked at him impassively.  
  
Wufei's brow twitched a bit. Alright then. He want's to play it like THAT does he? "Guys, go ahead and let him go."  
  
Just then Quatre came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "What's going on guys? Duo was yelling so loud my teacups were rattled!"  
  
"Hn.Nothing a giant kick in the ass wouldn't cure,"Heero grumbled as he gestured to Duo with a nod of his head.  
  
Quatre looked stricken as he took in Duo's distressed state; he was a little pale and sweaty and was holding his right leg off the floor awkwardly. "Duo! W-what happened to you?! Are we under attack? You should sit down, I'll get the first aid kit!"  
  
"Hold on a minute Quatre! We're not being attacked. Duo here says he doesn't NEED anyone's help,"Heero called to the retreating blonde. Wufei caught his rival's eye and nodded.  
  
"I agree. Go on Maxwell.Have a seat,"Wufei said as he gestured to an armchair in the living room a couple meters away. He had a small smile on his face as he folded his arms across his chest. Let's see him squirm out of THIS! he thought.  
  
Quatre turned back around to watch as he bit at his lower lip in worry. "Well.. If he says so. I'll just supervise then."That was close. Thought I'd have to get Sandrock for a minute! he thought.  
  
Heero and Trowa released the indignant Shinigami who defiantly tried to stand up straight and put his weight on his leg. His violet eyes went wide as he choked back a pained cry, biting his lip and clenching his fists in the process. Kami-sama this hurts like hell!! I think I'm gonna pass out! Then, seeing salvation in the armchair that was so close yet so far, he grinned painfully as he got a rather creative and smartass idea.  
  
He grunted as he lifted his right foot from the floor. After steeling himself, he proceeded to hop like a braided bunny on his good leg over to the blessed armchair. He desperately stifled the cries he made whenever he made contact with the floor. Panting with his exertions, Duo reached the chair, turned and flopped into it with relief. He wore a rather self- satisfying little smirk, directed mostly at the two objects of his affection. That's what they get for trying to one-up the Shinigami! The pain was DEFINITELY worth it! he thought.  
  
Everyone but Trowa gawked at Duo's display with wide eyes. He's lost his damn mind! That HAS to be it! Wufei thought.  
  
"Alright NOW I'm getting a little pissed. WHAT HAPPENED?"Quatre said as he frowned at Wufei and Heero.Trowa excused himself to go back to sleep since he'd been rudely woken up by Heero's phone call to help deal with the current insanity. Wufei sat on a padded footstool near Duo and Heero stood behind Duo's chair and put his hands possessively on his shoulders. Quatre stood facing the trio with his arms crossed and an 'I DARE you to lie to me!' look on his face.  
  
"Well it was an accident,"Wufei began, resting a hand on Duo's right leg, which made Heero give him a little growl and his patented 'Glare of Death'.  
  
"Accident my ass!"Duo protested and started to get up but was firmly restrained by Heero's hands clamped on his shoulders. He turned his head up to scowl at his other boyfriend. "YOU pushed me off!!"  
  
"Pushed him off of WHAT?"Quatre asked with a raised brow and a little blush. He was well aware of what went on between the three Gundam pilots.. He was just polite enough to ignore it like a good friend. Do I REALLY want to know this? he thought. Duo was still breathing hard and shaking as he sat sulking and fuming in his chair.  
  
"All I was doing was -!"Duo began but was cut off by Heero. "Showing off! So I decided to point it out to you!"Wufei sighed and gently pulled Duo's injured leg up onto his lap, sliding off his shoe and sock then pushing up the pant leg to reveal what'd happened. Quatre inhaled sharply and put a hand to his mouth as he took in the sight.  
  
Duo's right ankle was a swollen mass of multicolored bruises and his foot was a little off-center. He yelped when Wufei ran a hand over it gently. "His ankle is broken,"Wufei said softly. "You're lucky you didn't kill him, Yuy."  
  
"Hn.He shouldn't have been goofing off! It's not like he was very high off the ground,"Heero replied as he snorted in contempt.  
  
Quatre sweatdropped and waved a hand to catch the attention of the two pilots who were jealously guarding the parts of Duo they had their hands on.  
  
"Um, guys? I KNOW I'm gonna regret this but.. More details, please?"he asked.  
  
"In a minute Quatre,"Wufei said. With a little smirk he ran a hand farther up Duo's poor leg and got a startled yet happy look from him. Then, while he still held Duo's leg he stood up and leaned in close to him, caressing his cheek with a free hand. Duo grinned and winced and Heero growled a warning, "Chang.." to Wufei.Wufei ignored him and suddenly kissed Duo deeply then pulled away to quickly reach down and firmly jerk Duo's foot back into place before he had a chance to recover.  
  
Duo screamed and tried to get up but Heero's hands were holding him down and Wufei's hands were still holding onto his leg.  
  
"YOU SNEAKY SONOFA -!"Duo yelled and tried to grab at Wufei but failed miserably. He panted and sank back into the chair. "Urk! I feel like I'm gonna yarf.."  
  
"Serves you right. Damn tease.."Heero muttered. Quatre gritted his teeth and ran an exasperated hand down his face. Allah give me strength.. he thought. They ARE my friends after all..   
  
"NOW you can get that first aid kit Quatre,"Wufei said as he sat back on his footstool with Duo's leg back on his lap and his own self-satisfied look on his face.  
  
Quatre just shook his head and fetched the kit and handed it to Wufei. "NOW are you ready to fill in the blanks?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure that Yuy can. I hate the injustice of it. He could've handled it another way,"Wufei said as he began to splint and wrap Duo's poor ankle and foot, frowning whenever Duo made a pained noise.  
  
"It's as much YOUR fault as mine Chang and you know it!"Heero stated.  
  
"At least I'M taking care of him! All YOU'RE doing is insulting him!"Wufei shot back. A vein was throbbing on his head and he looked ready to take out his sword and take a few inches of one thing or another from Heero.Duo groaned and covered his ears, "Please don't fight!"He looked to Quatre with a miserable look on his face. "I've been listening to this for an hour now, Quat!"  
  
"Duo.. Maybe YOU would explain?"Quatre begged. I hate suspense when I'm pulling an all night paperwork stinthe thought.  
  
"Fine.Anything to get this over with!"Duo said as he pushed his chestnut bangs aside to massage his temples. Heero was trying to show-up Wufei and gave Duo a shoulder rub as Duo sighed and relaxed into it.  
  
"All I was doing was walking back from having dinner with these two and I was talking about all the stupid crap I did when Solo and I ran together. They were relating the same kind of crap and I started teasing 'em about it."Duo sighed again. "I shoulda just kept my mouth shut.."  
  
"For YOUR mouth, that's an impossibility,"Wufei muttered, snorting as he tightened the blue cloth wrappings he'd wound around Duo's injury.  
  
"Anyway.."Duo began as he rolled his eyes. "We were talking about dares and all and we were walking next to this high stone wall. Wu-man here says he doesn't think I'd walk it, on account of the fact that I'd look like an idiot doing it."  
  
"And of course you did it,"Quatre said with a flat look on his face. Why am I not surprised? he thought.  
  
"Of course!"Duo said with a pained grin. Wufei handed him some aspirin from the kit and Quatre got him some water. After swallowing the bitter pills and making a face, he went on. "Hee-chan told me to knock it off but I said I'd do it and I meant it."Heero's brow twitched at the sound of his koi's fluffy nickname for him.  
  
"He also said he thought it was stupid and that I'd hurt myself. Sooo.. He gave me a little push so I'd come down."He looked up at Heero as Wufei finished up with his splinting and wrapping. "Ya know, Hee-chan, I'd have made it if you hadn't made me kiss concrete."  
  
"Hn,"Heero said. If I didn't feel something for that baka I'd kill him! he thought.  
  
Quatre helped Wufei clean up and shook his head. "You three are impossible, I swear. There're more friendly competitions, you know."  
  
Duo grinned as his two boyfriends stared electricity at each other. "Oh we know Quat.Belive me."Wufei carefully stood up and gently lifted Duo up into his arms and relished the dangerous outraged look he got out of Heero.  
  
"I think it's bedtime now,"Duo said as Wufei started to carry him to their room. "And it's about damn time, too! All I wanna do now is cuddle up and forget that this day ever happened."  
  
"I apologize for daring you, Duo,"Wufei said softly. "Sorry I pointed out to you how stupid you were acting,"Heero muttered.  
  
Duo chuckled. "Guess that's as close to an apology from Hee-chan as I'll get! That's okay though."He nuzzled Wufei's neck playfully as Heero grumbled about it. "You and Wuffie can make it up to me later. Maybe take my mind off my ankle?"Heero rolled his eyes and followed the pair into their bedroom.  
  
Quatre groaned and ran his hands through his scruffy blonde hair. "Wow.. I need coffee.."he muttered as he went into the kitchen. An enthusiastic and slightly pained giggle came from down the hall, followed by a muffled, "Hee- chan that tickles! Watch the foot you guys!"Quatre raised a brow. And my friends all need cold showers.. he thought. I'm definitely not putting THIS in my reports!   
  
*OWARI*  
  
Well then.. I'm pretty sure this was out of character. ^_^ Gomen! This just sorta popped into my head one night. Shonen-ai just sort of sneaks up on me. (& knocks me unconscious! ^_^) Hope someone enjoyed this almost a PWP(plot?what plot?) of mine! Ja minnasan! ^_^ 


	2. Making Up Is Hard to Duo

The Mighty Shinigami?ch.2 a Gundam Wing fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Gundam Wing (but I *do* own this fic)  
  
Warnings/Notes: Just so you know there's shonen-ai here, between my favorite pilots, Duo, Wufei & Heero. It's mostly for fun, but it's just a bit more serious in this chapter. Also, this takes place about a week or so after Duo broke his ankle in the previous chapter. (And for the archive time-record, I wrote this on Dec. 8, 2002) Enjoy & review, onegai?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: "Making Up Is Hard to Duo" (especially if you're one Heero Yuy)  
  
"Fa la la la la - la la la laaa!" Duo happily warbled as he made his way to the kitchen on his crutches. Quatre had managed to get him a proper pair through his connections after Duo had almost re-broken his ankle trying to get around by doing his braided bunny impersonation.  
  
As he rooted around awkwardly in the fridge, he heard someone shuffling around in slippers behind him. "If you didn't have such a good voice Duo, I'd have to silence you." Duo turned with a little hop-limp to smile at the owner of the slippers.  
  
"You can't shut me up that easily!" he said with a snicker. "Oh no? Let me see.." the slipper owner said as he leaned in to give the braided wonder a light kiss.  
  
"Well.. Good morning to you too, Wuffie!" Duo said with a little blush and a ready grin. He tried to finish his fridge raid but the bottle of orange juice he'd had a grip on slipped from his hand when he went to back up with his crutches to allow Wufei a shot at the food. "Dammit!"  
  
Wufei deftly caught it in a swift motion of his hand and flashed Duo a slight smile. "Let me help," he said as he held up the bottle. "No prob, Wu- man," Duo said with a little laugh as he hobbled over to sit at the table as his kawaii dragon gathered edibles for their breakfast. Soon they were splitting eggs, toast and the usual and Duo popped back his pain meds; which he didn't know he'd taken since Wufei'd hidden them in his oatmeal, disguised as raisins. He hates taking pills. Yuy always tries to force them on him, but Duo always evades himWufei thought with a satisfied smirkYuy always wants to do things the hard way..   
  
After Duo shoveled all of his breakfast away in record time, he thunked the oatmeal bowl down with a contented sigh. "Yummy! Thanks for cooking, Wu- man," he said and while Wufei took up their dishes, he started singing again.  
  
"What's that song of yours, anyway?" Wufei asked as he poured them some hot green tea.  
  
"Oh it's an old Christmas carol. I can't believe it's almost here again!" Duo said happily as he sipped from his mug. "Didn't you have Christmas on your colony, Wufei?"  
  
"Not that I ever knew of. But we had many other holidays and festivals. Christmas is an American one, ne?" Wufei asked with a yawn. He pulled his robe closer around him, it was a little chilly in their safe-house and all he had on underneath was a pair of boxers with little dragons on them that Duo'd given him for his birthday last year. I envy his flannel pajamas, though I wish they could take the chill from those ice blocks he calls feethe thought.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my faves; the tree, the candy, the excuse to goof off with your friends," Duo said as he took another sip of tea.  
  
"I can see why you like it then," Wufei commented blandly as Duo sweatdropped and said, "Well, there's supposed to be more to it then that.. But those are my favorite parts, along with the singing."  
  
"I notice we're without the company of a certain sulky bedmate. Where *is* Yuy anyway?" Wufei asked casually. Not that I'm complaining about the lack of his scowls over breakfast.. Or any other times of day, that is Duo's violet eyes narrowed for a second, then he shook it off as he turned his head toward the living room. "His inconsiderate ass is sleeping on the couch, remember? Hmph!" Wufei regarded him with a raised brow.  
  
"Still not speaking to him?" he asked. Can't say that I'm not pleased though. No 'Glare of Death' for a few days, whenever I get close to DuoWufei thought with a smirk he hid behind a sip from his mug. It serves him right. Justice has caught up with him  
  
"You bet I'm not! I can let a lot slide, but that was just not fair!" Duo stated. Let's see if being cut off is teaching him to leave me stranded for hours in the cold! My freakin' ankle was killing me, too! he thought. "I wish he'd just drop the damn 'perfect soldier' act for once and get some holiday spirit. Why can't he just *pretend* to be happy, at least?" He frowned, disappointment finding his handsome features. Wufei's brow knit as he watched his boyfriend's conflicting emotions fight for dominance.  
  
"You're asking a lot from him, I think. He never admits when he's wrong, that I've seen anyway and he didn't actually *say* he was sorry for pushing you off that wall." He reached across to awkwardly put a hand on Duo's to comfort him. "You've always got me though. The strong take care of their loved ones, not push them off of walls, ne? Even though I played a slight part in that.." That got a small smile out of Duo and an embarrassed blush. "Yeah, you're right Wu-man. Don't worry about it." But I wanna spend Christmas with you both, not to mention Quatre and Trowa.. he thought.  
  
A little later, Quatre and Trowa wandered in from their respective bedrooms to scrape together their own breakfast and shoot the breeze. Poor Quatre looked like he'd pulled another all-nighter again. Poor guy. He needs a better hobby, instead of looking like a member of the undead paper- filer's association Duo thought with a chuckle. Wufei looked at him like perhaps he'd lost it, but Duo just shrugged and smiled. "Must be the caffeine kicking in!" he said as Wufei rolled his eyes, muttering something about braided bakas making strange bedfellows.  
  
"So, where's Heero?" Quatre asked, clearing his throat and pushing away his omelet plate to change the subject. Looking up, he noticed the incredulous looks of the pair staring back at him from across the table and sweatdropped. "D - did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Whadda you mean 'Where's Heero?' Isn't he still out cold on the couch?" Duo asked, puzzled. Quatre warily shook his head no. "W - where the hell did he go then?!"  
  
"I'm really sorry Duo but I don't know. There wasn't a note that I could see. Perhaps he had a solo mission at the last minute?" Quatre offered. Boy, he looks frazzled today. Normally he's so cheerful.. he thought.  
  
"That jerk!" Duo growled with a twitchy brow. He got unsteadily to his feet, almost falling in Wufei's lap and hobbled into the living room. "If he comes back alive, Shinigami's gonna deck his halls!" The other three pilots just exchanged confused looks as if to say, 'Whatever *that* meant..'  
  
Duo spent most of the day playing his video game on the couch, a little lonely but trying not to show it. "Hey, what do I care if he leaves for a bit, ne? I'm not bothered by it," he'd said when Quatre had offered to try and find out what was going on. After watching his pj'd form stretched out on the blankets, unusually quiet for a typical Duo gaming session, Wufei'd had enough. This is *not* like him. Damn Yuy! He'd better have a good explanation or *I* will deliver justice on him first!)  
  
He hung out with Duo while Quatre and Trowa were double-checking their defenses, consistently beating him at his own game until Duo declared himself through. Then the pair watched an old movie from the house's tape collection, noshing the popcorn Quatre had been kind enough to make. Eventually, Duo fell asleep with his head in Wufei's lap, causing the normally solitary one to roll his dark eyes. He absently played with Duo's braid, having brushed the long, shimmery hair earlier before re-braiding it as they'd watched the movie.  
  
He started to nod off himself but was jerked awake by the sound of the front door being unlocked. Wufei tensed; ready to move quickly to intercept if he had to, then relaxed as he noticed who it was, unable to fully keep the disappointment from his face.  
  
Heero came inside, a gust of icy wind following him as he closed the door behind him, causing Duo to shiver in his sleep and snuggle closer to Wufei. Heero was jostling a few cumbersome bags and started to cross the room but stopped to assess the cozy scene on 'his' couch. He gave his customary glare at Wufei, who gave a smirk back. Heero's only reply was "Hn," as he continued on to the kitchen.  
  
Wufei suspiciously turned his head to glance at the kitchen but didn't move to investigate, lest he wake up Duo. There were sounds of rustling and clinking going one. What's he playing at? Wufei thought. After a time, Heero silently came out and went down the hall to Quatre's room and retrieved the puzzled little blonde Arabian, who shrugged at Wufei and followed Heero into the kitchen. Curiouser and curiouserMore odd noises were heard again and Wufei prided himself on being a warrior of self- control, but this was *really* eating at even his well-trained patience.  
  
Eventually, the odd pair came into the living room carrying a few things. Wide-eyed, Wufei opened his mouth to ask 'What the hell?' but stopped when Quatre gave him a wink and put a finger to his lips with a smile. Wufei nodded and stayed silent and watchful as they set their items and burdens up. When all was ready, Heero came over to the couch, gave Wufei a warning glare and knelt by Duo's head. He brushed at chestnut bangs and gave Duo a surprisingly gentle kiss to wake him.  
  
"W - wha? Bedtime already?" Duo mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes to see a pair of cobalt blue ones staring impassively at him. At first he smiled widely, but then remembered he was mad at him and the smile fell. "Oh. It's you," he said with a little half-hearted glare of his own. He sat up; wincing a bit when he whacked his bound ankle against the coffee table, then stared around, mouth opened in awe. "Whoa.. Where'd all this come from?"  
  
There was a small Christmas tree by the door and Heero turned to nod at Quatre who plugged a cord in to light it up. There were also a couple other strings of blue and white lights draped over pushpins around the door and a few yards of silver and blue garland around the tree and taped up on the wall in tandem with the lights. There were even a few ornaments and a little angel (with a tiny scythe) on the tree. Duo smiled as he took it all in.  
  
"Heero set this all up Duo. But I helped a little," Quatre said, taking a seat in the armchair nearby.  
  
"Really? You guys did this? But why?" Duo asked with a laugh. Heero gave a small smile as he went to the tree to retrieve four brightly wrapped packages. He presented one to Quatre, set one on the coffee table, stating it was for Trowa, then parked it on the couch between his two boyfriends. Wufei grumbled a bit but shut it when Heero shoved a package into his hands and gave the last one to Duo.  
  
"Because I acted.. Like an ass and I remembered how much you missed this holiday crap," Heero stated levelly. "You can open them now if you want."  
  
Wufei held his up to his ear as he asked, "Why did you get me one Yuy? Is it on a timer? Will it self destruct like you?" Heero gave him a look that said, 'You're far too over-reactive.' "Just open it Chang," he said. The three pilots ripped into their gifts, Duo laughing happily and hugging the tensed Heero for his new black suede leather jacket. Quatre thanked him for the new sheet music for his violin and Wufei raised a brow, yet thanked him as he held up his new black silk pajamas with silver Chinese dragons on them. The statue has good tastehe thought.  
  
Quatre said his good nights and left the trio to their privacy. "G'night, Quat! Thanks for helping with the goodies!" Duo called, giggling at the retreating pilot of Sandrock, who just shook his head. "You're welcome Duo! Enjoy!" he called. I have such strange, wonderful friendshe thought with a fond smile as he went to his room.  
  
The trio had hot cocoa and cuddled on the couch, a temporary truce between the competing Wufei and Heero as they all watched the lights for a while, then Duo grinned impishly at his partners. "Hey Wuffie, wanna try on your new jammies?" Wufei glanced at him and Heero; *both* were wearing slightly hopeful looks. Duo I can understand.. But Yuy? Now that's just odd.. he thought. But then he snorted and rolled his eyes, smiling slyly. "Why not? I guess it's the gift that keep on giving!"  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed this out of character little fic so far. I might do more chapters to this and they might not all be so connected, plot wise I mean, but they'll *all* star my favorite pilot triangle! ^_^ 


	3. Cooking With Duo

The Mighty Shinigami? Chapter 3 a Gundam Wing fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of my favorite pilots. (damn..) But I *do* own this little fic-series.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Well, there's shonen-ai in this, between my three favorite pilots, Duo, Heero and Wufei and a little bit of language, too. You have been warned. (This takes place an indeterminate amount of time after Duo breaks his ankle, too) And I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed (or even if you read & *didn't* review ^^) and I hope you continue to read more. Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Cooking With Duo" (not really a good thing..)  
  
"Damn, not again!" Duo groaned, surveying his current battlefield. He'd lost sight of his prey - but then took off in limping pursuit. He was off the crutches now, only he still needed to watch what he was doing. Quatre and Trowa were hanging out in the living room, reading and doing a crossword puzzle. They looked up to watch an odd scene play out.  
  
"Come back here lobsters! Hee-chan and Wuffie can't eat you if you run away!"  
  
Trowa calmly turned to Quatre. "Did I just see - ?"  
  
"Two lobsters scuttling down the hall and Duo running after them with a pot?" Quatre added, an amused look on his face as he watched the braided pilot stalk his crustaceans. Trowa nodded. "Duo is cooking for Heero and Wufei." That slightly startled Trowa. "I know, I know.. But I didn't have the heart to tell him he can't cook worth a damn. I offered to have a cook from my home smuggled over, but he wanted to do it himself."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise, Little One?" Trowa asked, returning to his puzzle. Quatre sighed. "Well, he at least melted the butter without a problem. I'm trying to supervise, but I can't cook either; our staff back home did all of that. All we can do now, is hope nothing blows up or gets set afire."  
  
"HAH! Got you now, you sneaky little bastards!" Duo crowed, coming back with his catch. "Heh heh - ITAI!" One of them pinched his finger as he put on the lid to keep them inside. Sucking on his smarting digit, he grinned sheepishly at Quatre. "Looks like Shinigami was almost beaten by shellfish!" he said to him, laughing. Quatre shook his head and smiled.  
  
"How's it going, Duo?" he asked.  
  
"Fine - really! Everything's under control, Quat!" Duo called. "Back, back! Down!" Sounds of clanging and knocking came from the kitchen as Duo battled with the rebellious main course. Poor DuoQuatre thought. He works so hard to please those two.. He blushed at the other implications of that otherwise innocent thought and went back to his book.  
  
"Okay then, lobsters are subdued, now for the salad," Duo said to himself as he juggled vegetables and salad dressing from the fridge, tumbling them onto the counter next to the bowl. Somehow, he managed to chop a few tomatoes with only a few cuts to his fingers, but the lettuce blew up in his face. Literally.  
  
"Hell, I *knew* I should've peeled it back a little first before I cracked it open!" he muttered, scraping together the mutilated veggies and tossing them into the bowl. "Let's see - side dish." He tried to tease life into some mashed potatoes - but almost succeeded in having his braid yanked out by the mixer's beaters. Why me? he thought as he untangled the tail of his plait and sighed.  
  
"Great, it's almost time for my koibitos to get home from overhauling Wing and Nataku. At least I can salvage the important part of their dinner.. And I *know* I'm good enough at salvaging stuff." He went to the stove and checked the lobsters. "Nani? The hell?!" He could swear one of 'em waved a claw hello at him as if to say, "C'mon in, the water's fine! And slide us a lemon wedge while you're up, kyoodai!"  
  
Duo's brow twitched and he checked under the pot. "I can't *believe* I didn't turn the burner on! Kami-sama, I must be on auto pilot today!" He hobbled out to stand in the living room. Quatre looked up at him and sweatdropped. "D - Duo?"  
  
He was a mess, bandaged fingers, and mashed potatoes in his braid and lettuce in his bangs and poking out from the breast pocket of his loose, black long sleeve dress shirt. He was teary eyed and looked defeated. "Q, I give up!" Quatre gave Duo a sympathetic look. "How about I go get a pizza?" he offered.  
  
Soon, a freshly showered Duo was scarfing pizza with the blonde pilot and quiet, relieved Trowa as the last two members of their little refugee group arrived. Duo looked up from his slice with a smile, still-wet, unbound hair flowing over his shoulders. "Welcome home guys! Pull up a piece of floor and don't go into the kitchen or our room yet." They were sitting around the coffee table to chow, since the kitchen was a scary place now. The lobsters were getting a good tan under the florescent light though, using the butter for tanning oil.  
  
Heero and Wufei, grimy from their work, looked at each other, then to their boyfriend and Quatre with raised brows.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask," Wufei said, flashing Duo a little smile. Heero scowled at him then went over to accept a bite of Duo's slice of pizza that he held out for him, shooting Wufei a smug look. The solitary one, not to be out done, not only took a bite himself but ran a hand sensuously through Duo's long hair as he did. Heero folded his arms across his chest with a 'Hn!' and a glare.  
  
Duo laughed. "Nice welcome, huh?"  
  
"So what *did* happen, anyway?" Wufei asked, kneeling near Duo as he took up a slice for himself. The pilot reluctantly filled him and Heero in, Quatre and Trowa backing up his story.  
  
"They *escaped*? Heading for the bathroom?" Wufei asked, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but I caught 'em in time, before they could flush themselves back to the ocean," Duo said, Quatre nodding in agreement.  
  
"I'm surprised they didn't just commit seppuku with their claws at finding out their fate," Heero muttered, heading to the bathroom to wash up after popping back the last bite of his pizza. Duo looked hurt for a moment, but laughed it off, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I know. I was a baka for thinking I could cook something so, um, complicated, ne?"But.. I did it for you.. he thought.  
  
"I'm gonna go stretch out, Wu-man. Um, you'll take a shower before you come to bed, right?" Duo asked. Wufei gave him a wry look. "Of course. Yuy better not use all the hot water though." Duo gave him a quick kiss and limped off. "I'll just have to warm up the sheets for you then!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmm, do that again, Hee-chan," Duo purred.  
  
Wufei, raven hair loose and damp, walked into the bedroom he shared with his odd partners and was dumbstruck. Duo was in a pair of white silk pjs, sitting between Heero's legs with his back to him amidst the soft blankets. (And of course, Hee-kun wasn't wearing much more than his boxers and a smug smile as he caught Wufei's jealous look)  
  
The room was bathed in soft candlelight and Heero was running a comb slowly through Duo's hair, nuzzling his neck every now and then. Wufei narrowed his dark eyes when Heero looked up from his last nuzzle to stick his tongue out at him. Duo opened his relaxed eyes and smiled at Wufei, holding out a hand to him. "Come join us, Wuffie. This was the other half of my surprise!" Wufei grinned and closed the door behind him with his foot, dropping his towel to go take Duo's offered hand into bed.  
  
As he sat between Duo's legs with his back to him, he closed his eyes and sighed as he felt a comb being gently pulled through his own hair. Heero growled a bit but Wufei let it slide, relishing the feel of his koi's fingers following the teeth of the comb. "I assume we're not just playing with each other's hair?" he asked. Duo smiled and kissed up Wufei's shoulder to his ear. "You know it, Ryuu-chan!" Duo said in a soft, sexy voice, chuckling when the Little Dragon shivered and Heero muttered, "Bakas.." But he reached around to tickle them both, anyway.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed this latest installment of pilot threesome life. (I know, out-of-character as hell, but what can I say? I just like writing these three and I'm a fan of shonen-ai/yaoi.) I'll keep going with this, but I can't say how regularly, since I write for about, hmm, three or four other series, too.. 0.o Gomen, I just don't have a lot of time sometimes. Hope you'll still check back from time to time, anyway. Ja, minnasan! =^_^= 


End file.
